


Rejects

by Kyubey_Kotone



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied/Referenced Panic Attacks, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multiple Personalities, Physical Abuse, Possible Character Death, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, scientific experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyubey_Kotone/pseuds/Kyubey_Kotone
Summary: What is life to be expected when you were nothing more than a scientific mistake?





	Rejects

**Author's Note:**

> So, basically this is how I'd see how the rejects life. Ratings and tags WILL change, so please keep up with them.

It felt wrong. It all felt wrong. His mind, body, heart, it was all racing and going too fast for him. Everything was going too fast he needed to stop he needed to stop, oh god he just needed it all to stop. He plugged his ears, waiting for everything to stop spinning, waiting to open his eyes and not see this room again, not be here. He was tired, and he was lonely. 

No one would understand like he did. He was four people mushed into one, yet he always felt so alone even with the other rejects there with him. They, they were all mistakes! They weren't supposed to exist! Why were they stuck here, why were there childrens cartoons playing when they were trapped, confined to be expirements. When did it come this far. When would he be enough? Why weren't they all just enough? It's not fair. It's not their fault they came out wrong but that's why they were horrible for existing. They were messed up. They were rejects, not spares.

'We needed to calm down!' Edd screamed in his head, his body shaking from everyone's anger building inside him, as Edd and Matt weeped, Tord and Tom arguing, yelling at each other and fighting like usual, reminding each other and them all how they were worthless and monsters for being here. But if they were really so worthless, why were they created? 

Oh, yeah. They were mistakes. Accidents. A glitch. 

Even Tord and Tom were beginning to break down, Tomattoredd's body shaking as tears coated his cheeks.

Scribble Tom quickly rushed over as he noticed his friend's distress, his odd waddle distinct against the ground as he came over, handing Tomattoredd a small drawing, the younger obviously looking concerned as he tried to give him the picture. Tomattoredd stopped a moment, holding his breath when he noticed Tom in front of him. He reached out his hand shakily, accepting the drawing and scanning over it, his eyes taking in the depiction of everyone happy together, including Larry. 

Tomattoredd smiled at the image, feeling himself shake even worse as the tears continued to flood down his cheeks. He hunched forward, hugging the picture to his chest, a few dirty and mud covered stuffed animals falling from the pile he lay in. 

A knock sounded on the singular metal door, breaking everyones concentration. The door opened, a brighter light shining through, brightening up the usually darkened room as a certain eye patched man walks in, his face it's casual straight look. 

Tomattoredd peeked up, looking at him, his face becoming tinted in a slight blush as he quickly went to wipe away his tears in embarrassment, his body quaking with fear. 

"What do /you/ want now?" Torm asks, attitude heavy in his voice as he glares at the man locking the door behind him. 

Larry sighed at that remark, roaming to the center of the room and plopping himself down at the obviously undersized childrens table, as Scribble Tom ran over to him, hugging the man's leg. Tom whined, wanting Larry to pick him up, Larry complying and pulling the younger into his lap, hugging him, a small smile creeping onto both of their faces.

He reached around the smaller and immediately began setting up a game on the table, Torm folding his arms and staying in the corner of the room, arguing with himself silently as Tomattoredd crept out of the dirty stuffie mountain, walking hesitantly towards the table and sitting on the floor. 

"S-So, you're here, a-again." He says timidly, avoiding eye contact with the casually silent man. 

Larry looks up to him, nodding his head, everything about him remaining silent as he finished completing the board, disregarding the missing pieces and stains from miscare of their main captor, Bing. 

It was supposed to be a game based around a candy land, but it hardly looked it anymore. Everything in the room hardly looked usable anymore. Their toys and games, it all was what anyone would've thrown out by now, not to mention the lack of a bathroom or garbage can they had in the room, leaving the seemingly autistic scribble boy to, of course, make a mess of things. Not that Bing would've even care, or work to give them an actual decent living space. They were stuck here, cursed to be experiments at Bing's disposal, 'til he got tired of them. 

"Let's let Scribble go first, shall we?" Larry spoke smoothly, his arms hugging Scribble gently as he eagerly squeaked in joy, reaching and jerking a card up before counting slowly his moves. 

"O-OnE...! TWo!" He called loudly, the happiness clearly evident in his voice before he looked up at Tomattoredd, pointing his finger at the male. "Y-YoU gO!! It y-YOu gO!!!" He spoke cheekily, the grin only growing on his face as Tomattoredd just giggled a little. Scribble Tom always made him feel much better and helped calm himself down. 

Moments passed of small laughter and hesitant communication, the game ending with Scribble winning, like usual (Seriously, he was just so lucky when it came to games!) and Larry standing, setting the smaller on the ground. 

"Torm." The eye patched man called out, receiving silence, the other too perturbed with his internal battle to even hear his name being called. He cleared his throat, speaking louder than before. "Torm!" 

With a jolt, the other raised his eyes, quickly but scarcely looking to the assistant, awaiting for him to continue. 

"It's your turn. Bing would like to see you."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see too much work done on these poor babs, so I kinda figured I'd give it a try.


End file.
